Blitzcrank/Strategy
Gameplay ;Champion Spotlight ;Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * The 1-2-3 combo of , , and can devastate an individual opponent. * Using Blitzcrank's to pull an enemy into your tower range followed by a will allow the tower to get several hits on them. ;Playing Against * Blitzcrank's passive grants him a shield when he is low on health. * Staying behind creeps can prevent you from being bed. Blitzcrank's only pulls the first enemy target it encounters. Tricks ;Ability Usage * can be a great source of survivability if itemized for, and its low cooldown ensures it is almost always up for skirmishes. ** Do not rely on in the laning phase, due to low base mana and high costs. ** During a gank/fight, consider conserving your mana, to increase the effectiveness of . * is signature skill, with immense utility when used well. ** has a distinctive cast sound; try casting it out of enemy sight to avoid them hearing it. ** Aim your shots from unexpected angles to increase their chances of landing, such as through an enemy minion about to die. ** can allow your team to invade the enemy jungle at the start of the match due to the threat you pose with . ** With perfect warding placement at your enemies tribush or jungle, can be used to steal, or to get a kill with your team mates. ** Avoid hitting certain champions that would benefit from getting pulled into your team as a free initiation, such as , , or . ** If you are about to grab an enemy with silencing effects, you may want to activate before the grab to ensure the combo. * At level 2, and crowd control can easily help your lane get kills. You can also use this combination to punish enemies who towerdive. * Use to get on top of priority targets to lock them down with . * passive damage is deceptively high over the course of a fight, so try to not use the active until necessary. ** You will want to use active when you can hit most of the enemy team, when the silence is needed to interrupt an enemy channeled spell, or when it can finish off a foe. **Note that the active has longer range than the passive, and is on a very low cooldown for an ultimate. * If you know that an enemy champion plans to dodge your with Flash or a dash ability, activate to silence them before grabbing. ** Alternately you can activate after using your grab to prevent them from flashing away or using another escape. * You can stand in front of enemy minions where the enemy thinks they are safe, and then use to clear the minion wave and use . * players will generally want to max their and as priorities; does its job at rank 1 by pulling enemies into melee range, where his other two basic abilities make him very difficult to escape. ** If your team has long-range crowd control such as , it can sometimes pay off to put points into to greatly increase the damage, as well as a much-desired cooldown decrease. ** As support you will want to either max or first. should be maxed for shorter cooldowns and higher damage, and should be maxed if you need to move faster. Maxing first means you can skip boots early, and go for your gold generation item faster. Maxing on support is almost useless, since you won't build AD, and it only shortens the cooldown. * When playing support against a squishy bot laner or a bot laner with low CC, you can walk up to the enemy AD carry or support instead of initiating with . This can be done by activating and using when you are in range of your target. Then when your target tries to escape, use to pull the target back in. This is almost always a secure kill, or at least a force of the enemy's summoner spells. When you do this, make sure your AD carry follows up. If your AD carry doesn't go in with you, you will most likely lose the trade and maybe even die. * Wards are a very good early-game choice for Blitzcrank, allowing him to be able to cast at an enemy in a warded bush. ;Item Usage * Stacking mana with items like and will increase the effectiveness of his . * can be effective at tank, DPS, and support roles. A tank should get items that give mana and survivability, a DPS should get and (and later a / ) and a support should get cooldown reduction to put out as much crowd control as possible. ** Building as a support consider getting as it will moderately boost your supporting capabilities. * synergizes with extremely well. It increases his attack damage, and the potential 1000 mana increases the effectiveness of . This item is universal in nearly every build. ** toggle affects the passive portion of - each bolt deals bonus damage and consumes mana. *** While increasing your DPS this can also quickly deplete your mana lowering the strength of your . ** Alternatively, can be replaced with and on an AP/Tank hybrid with other AP + HP items such as and . * , and later can greatly increase the damage output of standard combo, as well as increase the strength of his and . ** Another option to consider on a DPS build is (and later ) as can synergize well with . * is a good item for a Tanky-Support , as it provides mana for your and , and also helps reduce enemy Marksman's attack speed with the unique aura. This gives increased survivability (from the armor, and synergy with ), decent amounts of attack damage, and helpful cooldown reduction. * Since has trouble farming for gold, can be used as a cheap and effective way to increase his survivability and usefulness to his team, especially if he's being built as a tanky-support role. ** and can help increase his gold income when played as a support role due to the passive and also provides good sustain and much needed cooldown reduction. ** can help you and your lane partner sustain well against a lane with a healing support. can be useful when the enemy team has two or more assassins that would generally dive onto carries of the team. The shield also does a moderate amount of damage if used on a carry. ;Countering * Staying behind minions is a great way to protect yourself against during the laning phase. ** It is possible to dodge a by moving perpendicular to the extended arm as it launches, causing it to miss you. * Be wary of location when he is in the bushes. He will more than likely try to initiate with . ** Grabbing a ward for vision in the brush counters this tactic well. ** The projectile always starts from his right hand. Try using this information to your advantage. * When fighting a support , his damage will be much lower than his allied AD carry. Don't be afraid to force a fight if he has used and/or recently. * Be careful not to over-commit when attacking . He will gain shield through his when his health gets low. This can either result in managing to escape from or kill you. ** The best way to counter this is to wait until he drains his mana through his spells. ** If you see has low mana, try to go after him. He only gains a shield equal to 50% of his mana. * Some bottom picks, such as , or effectively counter by being able to avoid or block his or by being tankier and harder hitting than he is; study what champions counter and suffer against to better your laning phase. * Save your channeled spells as will briefly silence you and end your channeled spell. * Beware of trying to bait you. Be sure you know his is not up before you chase him down. * Champions that can poke well without putting themselves in much danger, such as or are able to harass while being considerably safer from than others. * When goes for an unexpected grab, usually his allies are close by. Use this to your advantage and have teammates purposefully get pulled and have teammates follow the initiate as usually the enemies swarm the person getting grabbed. Category:Champion strategies